Revenge of a Fox
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: An old enemy of Nick's rears his ugly head back from being away and back into the heart of Zootopia. Longing for revenge, he tracks down the now turned goodie two shoes fox, with the intentions of ruining his life. Will he prevail or will this be his ultimate downfall.


**Revenge of a Fox**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the city of Zootopia, the sun beamed down, and the wind blew softly through the busy streets, easing off some of the heat radiating from the sun. Which most mammals were grateful for, those being the ones who hadn't reduced their coat for summer months.

While most other mammals took time to enjoy the summer weather, there was one mammal, who was not at all interested in doing so. He rode along in a long black limo with darkened windows, with his widow half opened. His deep blue eyes intently scanning the busy streets, through his black sunglasses.

The longer he gazed out, the longer he frowned as anger raged through his entire body. He furiously pushed down on the button for his window to try and make it roll up faster, but this obviously was helping it. He let out a growl as he flung his arms in the air then folded them, while leaning back into his seat.

"Ach, this. Is. Useless. We're never gonna find him this way!" He yelled causing his company in the car to jump in fright at his outburst.

"Sir, please calm down. We'll find him, this is the only way we can do it." Said a voice he partially didn't want to listen to.

Raising his eyes in an intimidating way he eyed the guy next to him, who cowardly leaned back into his seat and avoided his gaze. "Are you sure? I MEAN I know I can't walk the streets of Zootopia without being noticed by some cop, but you guys can. You could lure him out how." He said pointing to a pair of polar bears who sat opposite

The polar bears looked at one another with raised eyes and they shrugged with a nod. The boss grinned in satisfaction.

"But sir, your forgetting that these two once worked for Mr. Big THE crim boss of Zootopia What if he were to find out?" Questioned the guy next to him with a hint of panic in his voice.

With a scoff the sunglasses wearing mammal breathed in and out to calm himself not wanting to lose his cool as he glanced at his doubting assistant, "and your forgetting that I am the crime boss of two major cities outside of Zootopia. I could handle Mr. Big easily, if the need arose, which it won't," he said letting out a chuckle.

"Hmmm," muttered the guy the boss sighed knowing he was trying to come up with another way that could possibly avoid this.

With a roll of his eyes he sat up from his seat, "who is the boss here?!" He questioned demandingly, removing his sunglasses.

With a gulp the guy next to him shifted about nervously, "um, you sir."

"Exactly! Your supposed to be my assistant, you should be assistant me in whatever plan of action I decide to take up. You should not be arguing with me about it. If this keeps up I may have to find a new one," he said with an evil smirk.

"Uh, n-no, no, no sir there's no need for that. I promise no more arguing from now on. Whatever you say goes, right away," said the assistant in a panicky tone. Having known first hand with what happens to mammals who argue, betray or even suggest something that his boss does not like happens.

With another smirk the boss slouched back into his seat with a nod, "good, wouldn't wanna lose you. You've been a most valued assistant, not so much like the others."

"Heh, hehehe, chuckled the relieved assistant.

"So, as I was about to say, you two will go out into the city and try to fish out any intel on Nick Wilde's whereabouts and maybe some intel worth using against him." He ordered the polar bears, who nodded in understanding.

"The sly fox was always hard to find when you were looking for him, and when ya didn't want him he was always in your face. Getting his way in on whatever con was on at the time, but of course this isn't just about that," the boss mumbled angrily letting out a low scary growl, which even unnerved the polar bears in front of him.

"Um, sir?" His assistant dared to interrupt him slowly.

"WHAT?!" He yelled back making the assistant jump back.

"In…t-the, the meantime, what will we be doing?" He asked.

"Ah, of course. We will be setting up our base here in Zootopia, which I will then establish contact with the others and have some mammals shipped over here, but until we get to the base we'll continue searching like this for now," He explained his attention returning to the still busy streets of Zootopia, his blue eyes intently searching every inch in search of Nicholas Wilde.


End file.
